Falling for a Moose
by Sammythemoose666
Summary: Gabriel decides to end the ultimate prank that he was playing on the boys. What he didn't expect was to see how much Sam has grown. And he certainly didn't expect to fall for the boy. Rated K for now...


Honestly, Gabriel loved messing with poor Sam Winchester's mind. It was pure comedy gold. The things that kid did...pretending to be dead for over three years was the perfect prank. He couldn't wait to see the look on those two boys faces when he showed up at the door step of their crappy motel. He lifted his hand to knock, but then stopped himself. Did he look okay? He was sure he hadn't gained any weight eating all those candies. Pfft. He was an angel, gaining weight was practically impossible, right? Why did he suddenly care what he looked like? Sam wouldn't care. He decided just proofing in would be much better. So that's exactly what he did.  
"Sam! You're taking forever in there!" Gabriel appeared just in time to hear Dean yell. He could hear Sam's muffled voice yell back;  
"Just a minute!" Dean turned around, and Gabriel grinned. The older of the Winchester brothers glanced at him, then turned back to the bed. After a few seconds, his head whipped back around.  
"Sammy! I think you need to come out here!" Dean banged on the door, his eyes not leaving the Angel's. the door swung open. It took Gabriel all his will power to keep his jaw from dropping through the floor. The kid was a fucking Adonis or something. He seemed taller than before, hair longer, more muscular. His eyes, which Gabriel remembered as curious and bright, always worried about everything, were now sad and tortured. And, dear God, the only thing Sam was wearing was a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was was wet and dripping all over the floor.  
"Gabriel?!" Sam asked, surprised. While none of them seemed to be grabbing their weapons and trying to kill him, they didn't look too thrilled to see him.  
"Hey Sammy. Dean." Gabriel sat down on the edge of one of the beds. He knew it was Sam's because there was a laptop siting on one of the pillows.  
"We..we thought you were..." Sam gulped, baffled.  
"Dead? Well, I am the trickster, after all." Said the angel. Sam glanced between Gabriel and Dean, and then walked back into the bathroom. Damn, thought Gabriel. He's going to put clothes on. He didn't know why that thought had appeared, but he didn't mind the image in his head. He had never really planned on falling in love with Sam. Amongst the other pagan gods, "Loki" was known for being the one of the only "bi" gods. But he mostly went for the girls. They were, as he pointed out, the only ones with boobs to grab, though he really didn't mind a little dick as well. Sam came back out a few moments later tanning a towel through his hair and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Dropped the plaid button ups, Sam?" Gabriel pointed out. He gave him the bitch face.

Sam and Dean questioned him for nearly an hour. When they were done, Sam sighed and ran his hand through his now dry hair.  
"Why did you come back?" He asked. This question hurt Gabriel.  
"Aw, come on. I missed you guys. I got bored just watching you and you're chick flick scenes in the impala. I want to have some real fun!" He said. Dean and Sam looked at each other, a look that only those two would know the meaning of. Then Dean spoke up.  
"What do you want?"  
"Seriously guys? Like I said, I just wanna hang. Swear on the big guy I won't prank ya." Gabriel said. It got quiet.  
"Dean." Sam said. "Maybe it won't be so bad?"  
"Oh really? How do we know he won't make you go through that crap again? You can't...not with what you've been through Sammy." Gabriel was confused. He knew he had put Sam and Dean through some crap before, but nothing too serious. Well, for him anyway. (This is somewhat connected to my first story, "No One Will Let Me Die", because in this story, Sam is still a self harmer and still depressed. also, in this universe, Cas never left. There are no leviathan.)  
"Can we not talk about this right now Dean?" Sam glanced back at the angel, who was, for once, not smiling.  
"We're talking about it." Dean stood up. "I swear to god, if he puts you through any crap again, I'm getting Cas to gank his ass." He pointed at Gabriel. When he thought the angel couldn't hear, he whispered at Sam. "I will not lose you, you hear me? I will not. I know you still want to die Sammy, and I'm not letting him push you over the edge." This was news to Gabriel. Only now did he remember seeing long, pink scars on Sam's torso. On his arms. The thick jagged scar on his abdomen. The anti-depression pills sitting on the small nightstand next to the laptop.  
"I'm an angel." Gabriel said, trying to lighten the mood. "You don't think I can hear the crap you say?"  
"Stay out of our business, Gabriel." Dean glared at him.  
"You an emo now, Sammy?" He said, picking up one of the bottle of pills. A sounded harsher than he meant for it to. Sam flinched and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Put that down." He whispered. Gabriel dropped the bottle. Dean continued to glare holes into his skull. For once, he regretted seeing the two.


End file.
